Günther Johannes Paetsch
| birth_place = Stuttgart, | death_date = | death_place = Colorado Springs, Colorado, | occupation = Cellist | spouse = | children = Phebe Verena Paetsch 1960)}} Michaela Modjeska Paetsch 1961)}} Brigitte McClure Paetsch 1963)}} Johann Sebastian Paetsch 1964)}} Christian Friedeman Paetsch 1966)}} Engelbert Raphael Paetsch 1968)}} Siegmund Amadeus Paetsch 1971)}} | parents = * Helene Marie Matt }} | relatives = Irmgard Elisabeth Paetsch | label = | associated_acts = | website = | notable_instruments = }} Günther Johannes Paetsch (September 24, 1929 – April 30, 1997), a native of Germany, was a cellist and co-founder of the Paetsch Family Chamber Music Ensemble in Colorado Springs, Colorado. He is the husband of violinist Priscilla Paetsch and the father to their seven children. Early life Günther Johannes Paetsch was born on September 24, 1929 in Stuttgart, Germany the son of Heinrich Karl Willy Paetsch; (1892 – 1970) and Helene Marie (née Matt; 1889 – 1942) in the Württembergische Landeshebammenschule (a clinic in Baden-Württemberg where they train midwives). Shortly afterwards he went home and then into the children's hospital (the Kinderklinik was near Senefelderstraße) when he got diphtheria. He, like all native Swabians, grew up speaking Schwäbisch, as the (Swabian German) dialect was spoken in much of the southwestern German state of Baden-Württemberg. He was often heard saying things like Guts Nächtle, which would be the equivalent of Gute Nacht in High German (or good night in English). Günther was one of the first sons to be born to a couple in the The Christian Community church in Stuttgart that was inspired by Rudolf Steiner. Although not professional musicians both his parents were musicians. His mother played the piano and his father played the cello. He had an older sister Irmgard Elisabeth Paetsch (1925 – 1998) that was a pianist who taught in Stuttgart. World War II Günther was very young during World War II in Stuttgart and everything in his parents home and surroundings were destroyed by the aerial bombing. Stuttgart, like many cities in Germany were left flattened after World War II. Stuttgart was air raided at least 53 times during the nights destroying 68% of the city. On November 22, 1942, Paetsch's mother, Helena Maria died during World War II while she was in the hospital as southern Stuttgart was attacked by 191 aircraft during a bombing raid. She died in the early morning hours and the next night (Nov 23rd) was a big bombing raid with the search lights all over the sky looking for the airplanes and the ground firing back. Gunther was 13 years old at the time. Gunther's grandfather (his mother's father) Friedrich Matt died in December 19, 1940 when their home was bombed out during World War II. His aunt Mina Hedwig (Paetsch) Böttger died also in a bomb attack on September 13, 1944 in Stuttgart. Gunther J. Paetsch started studying the cello starting in 1942, which was during the World War II, with a teacher that came wearing his uniform but eventually the teacher was transferred. Cello studies Günther then actually started to study the cello with the German cellist Wilhelm Hadelich in 1946/7 until 1950 who was principal cellist. Because almost everything was destroyed, he taught Günther while sitting on potato crates in the ruins of the WWII, and as Wilhelm Hadelich's children (Sigismund and Valeska) were then babies, they were surrounded by the smells of diapers. Everything by was done by heart, as there was no music to be found at this time of utter poverty and deprivation. His teacher Hadelich was as much a genius on the piano as on the cello. He later took lessons with the Spanish cellist Gaspar Cassadó in Tübingen, Germany who only taught two students privately during in 1956-58. He didn't ask for money for the lessons but would teach and then go to the café for coffee. Education Paetsch was educated with Abitur or Reifezeugnis ("certificate of maturity"), the prerequisite for matriculation at a German university in the subjects of Science, Mathematics and Languages from the First Waldorf School in Stuttgart, Germany. He finished this degree in July 1950. Later in July 1954, Günther received his Diplom (M. A. Diploma Kaufmann), a business degree in accounting, business administration and finances from the University of Munich in Germany. In July 1958 Günther Johannes Paetsch received his M. A. in Law and First Bar Examination (Erste Juristishe Staatsprüfung), at the University of Tübingen. He obtained working experience from 1953 until 1956 with some interruptions to obtain a master's degree at the Robert Bosch GmbH., in Stuttgart, Germany (there were around 28000 employees) as a mathematician in the Department of Corporation insurance. Later he became Manager in the Department of Personnel, where he organised, staffed and directed a department of 480 employees. He was responsible for all administrative, planning and cost functions of technical and professional employees. Eventually he became manager of the department of materials control where he was responsible for purchases of electrical parts, material and special metal alloys, long range planning, and contract negotiations. The monthly purchase volume was circa $1 million. He supervised 35 employees. From September 1958 to October 1959 Paetsch was an assistant district Judge in the Department of Justice of the State Baden-Württemberg, Stuttgart, and then in the district court in Bad Cannstatt, Germany. During this time Paetsch was also Solo Cellist in various orchestra's in München, Stuttgart, and in Tübingen. It was in Tübingen that he worked with the conductor de:Georg von Dadelsen in the orchestra and also gained a deep knowledge of the works of Johann Sebastian Bach as well.Johann-Sebastian-Bach-Institut Göttingen und Bach-Archiv Leipzig (Hrsg.): Die Neue Bach-Ausgabe 1954-2007 - Eine Dokumentation. S. 11. During this time he was also a first-rate photographer and an avid mountain-climber. The Paetsch Family Ensemble: Musically coming of age; by Robin Campbell, Colorado Springs Sun, 13 November 1977 Priscilla It was also in Tübingen on Feb. 21 1957 that Paetsch (then 28) met the young 26 year old American violinist Priscilla McClure Johnson who was on a world tour at the time and they fell in love.Robin Campbell. "The Paetsch Family Ensemble; Musically coming of age" from the Colorado Springs Sun, 13 Nov. 1977 He came to the United States in 1959 not only to see where and how Priscilla grew up (she also trained Polish-bred registered Arabian horses) but also to marry her. They married on May 24th 1959 in Colorado Springs followed by a two-month long honeymoon on the top of the Continental divide in the Colorado Rocky Mountains on horseback. It was on this pack trip with 3 horses where he learned to ride a horse. During this trip he grew a long full beard and looked like a real cowboy, there are stories that say he looked like a wild Mexican (because he spoke a language other than English). His first job in the USA happened to be a horse riding instructor and soccer teacher at the Lowell Whitman School in Steamboat Springs in 1959 after his honeymoon pack trip. From November 1959 until September 1960 he worked as a "Law-editor" at Shepard's Citations in Colorado Springs, CO. He pursued private studies from 1960 to 1961 in Comparative Law and Business Administration at the University of Colorado in Boulder, Colorado. Günther Paetsch was principal cellist in the Colorado Springs Symphony Orchestra through three conductors; Walter Eisenburg, Harold Farberman and Charles Ansbacher. He was also principal cellist of the "Chamber Soloists of Colorado Springs," the "Baroque Players," the Colorado Springs Opera, the Colorado College Orchestra, and the Orchestra in Grace Church. He was a founding member and cellist of the string trio called the "Sebastian Players," which included Jim Boratgis on the viola and his wife, Priscilla Paetsch on the violin. Günther J. Paetsch was appointed as instructor of cello as "visiting professor of cello" at the Colorado College during 1970-71 and 1978-79. He taught as Instructor in the Strings from 1972-73. He also taught cello privately at his home, "Cosmic Heights," in Colorado Springs. He played as soloist in the premiere performance of the Chamber Soloists of Colorado Springs conducted by Charles Ansbacher in Colorado Springs playing the Boccherini Cello Concerto in B flat Major on Friday 30 October 1970 in the Colorado Springs Fine Arts Center. Scientific In 1969 Paetsch invented defibrillators and temperature control devices for truck refrigeration. He also sold Mutual Funds and water conditioners. As president and general manager of the firm "American Instrumentation Corporation" he developed and produced scientific test instruments that were to be used for working in supersensitive temperature and humidity control devices, such as Gun Detection Devices and new concepts for Burglar-alarm and Fire-alarm Systems. In cooperation with the Federal grassland studies he developed a plant growth chamber for photosynthesis measurements together with an automatic solid state multi-channel gas separator to study gas emissions from plants under natural, yet precisely controlled conditions. Among other biological and physiological instruments ready for production was the first solid state laboratory stimulator to study nerve potentials and intercellular potentials of cardiac cells for physiological research, pacemakers for heart stimulators, cardiac defibrillators and micro electrode pullers for making both glass micro-electrodes with points from 1 to 3 microns and micro-glass tips for embryo-logical research.From the Gazette Telegraph Sun. 20 April 1969 Children Paetsch had seven children in eleven years (during the years 1960-1971). His first child, Phebe Verena Paetsch was born in 1960 in Denver, CO. Michaela Modjeska Paetsch was born in 1961 in Colorado Springs, as was Brigitte McClure Paetsch in 1963, Johann Sebastian Paetsch in 1964, Christian Friedeman Paetsch in 1966, Engelbert Raphael Paetsch in 1968, and Siegmund Amedeus Paetsch in 1971. Not only were Gunther and Priscilla professional musicians, but their seven children (3 girls, 4 boys) all learned to play string instruments as well. They eventually formed their own nine-piece group called The Paetsch Family Chamber Music Ensemble. Paetsch was the co-founder with his wife Priscilla of the "Paetsch Family Chamber Music Ensemble" Inc. which consisted of himself, his wife and their seven children. With this group he and Priscilla taught, rehearsed, and performed with his children most of the chamber music from duo's to nonets in and throughout the Colorado area. Five of the siblings are now professional musicians. Michaela, the second oldest, broke new ground by joining the Colorado Springs Symphony Orchestra at the young age of 13, making her the youngest member ever. At one time, there were five Paetsch family members playing alongside each other in the orchestra. Michaela and her mother Priscilla shared a music stand. Johann, the forth oldest and oldest son, joined the Colorado Springs Symphony when he was 13 as the youngest cellist ever.Bev Reeves. "Paetsch delights Loveland" from the Loveland Daily Reporter-Herald, Tuesday, 20 Dec. 1977. Brigitte, the third child, also joined soon after to play in the violin section. The Paetsch Family Chamber Music Ensemble has performed classical music for thousands of Coloradans throughout the state and especially to the residents of Colorado Springs, including thousands of school children since they were big enough to hold an instrument. The ensemble gave their concerts for fund-raising projects and to the community in the Penrose Public Library, in the Fine Arts Centre, for the Ute Symphony Guild, on television, for numerous churches and civic organizations as well as for the City of Colorado Springs in its celebration of Heritage Day at the old Court House. They also gave the first live presentation of classical music in the history of Colorado Springs on KKFM Radio. The Paetsch Family performed to enthusiastic audiences at the University of Colorado in Boulder, at the Colorado Women's College in Denver, at the Fine Arts Center in Pueblo, together with the Jefferson Symphony in Golden and at Adams State College in Alamosa, where they received standing ovations. In Canon City they gave performances in the new Community Center, and in Steamboat Springs they gave the opening classical concert in the new performing arts theater. The Rocky Mountain News wrote about the ensemble "one had to be amazed, that everything was performed so well. The audience responded with a standing ovation before intermission. The group had won the hearts of the audience." The Pueblo Chieftain wrote: "The Paetsch Family is truly gifted in terms of discipline, talent and the desire to give of themselves. It is amazing to see members of a family who have learned to play together with total accuracy and sensitivity." All the children were taught to play their stringed instruments by their mother Priscilla and father Gunther. In recognition of their services to the community the family was nominated for the "American Musical Family Award" given by the American Music Conference. At one time, the name "Paetsch" was the biggest name in classical music in Colorado Springs... and the most numerous. Gunther and Priscilla Paetsch played cello and violin, respectively, for the Colorado Springs Symphony Orchestra. They, at home, for and with their seven children, formed a string ensemble that took classical music all over the city. They played concerts three times a day for weeks for schools, for nursing homes, for retirement villages, and for hospitals playing some years over 300 concerts in a year.https://www.highbeam.com/doc/1P2-2756030.html The children's teachers at school were not so happy about them missing so much school. Günther and Priscilla built their house on the west side of Colorado Springs (in upper Skyway) in 1967 and called it "Cosmic Heights" to live in with their 5 children (at that time). It was (is) a beautiful house with the most unforgettable view overlooking Colorado Springs. They also raised and trained purebred registered Arabian horses of Polish bloodlines for pleasure. Most of these Arabian's where born at their house and at one time they had as many as 11 horses. They also raised purebred German Shepherd dogs (a litter each year). Günther was also an excellent photographer. He did all the development and enlarging of negatives and prints in his own darkroom in the basement of "Cosmic Heights", and often had his photos published in various magazines and newspapers. He was ahead of the times, and as many people were schooled in a very formal environment where it was only proper to call the elders by the last names, he wanted to be called Gunther. In 1994 he retired playing the cello in the Colorado Springs Symphony Orchestra, now known as the Colorado Springs Philharmonic Orchestra, for health reasons (he acquired Pneumonia and Severe Chronic Fibrosis of the Lungs). His wife, Priscilla Paetsch, recently retired from the Colorado Springs Philharmonic. He died at the age of 67 on the 30th of April 1997 in Colorado Springs. Paetsch family tree References Category:1929 births Category:1997 deaths Category:People from Stuttgart Category:German cellists Category:American people of German descent Paetsch, Günther Johannes